It has become desirable to impart a visual pattern or other patterned effect on some types of fabrics. For example, it is desireable to produce a washed-out, distressed, or pre-worn effect on dyed denim fabrics. Dyeing and dye printing are normally additive processes where dyes or pigments are added to natural, white, or previously dyed fabrics. Creating distressed or pre-worn surface effects is generally a subtractive process of removing color from the dyed fabric. Several subtractive, dyed fabric treatment processes are known in the art, but have been found to be unsatisfactory for various reasons. It is also desireable to produce a surface texture or pattern in a fabric which has an aesthetic visual effect, such as for rug, curtain, apparel, and other fabrics.